


Love Hot On Your Scent & Other XMFC Unfinished Tales

by Rubynye



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gangbang, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Unfinished XMFC Stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brief Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of unfinished X-men: First Class stories

The stories herein:

"Love Hot On Your Scent" aka the Holiday Orgy. Charlotte Xavier/Everyone (starting with Charlotte/Erik/Moira)

"Proprioception", Erik/Charles/Raven in all assortments

"Already The World Entire", Erik/Raven, Azazel/Raven, Raven-centric

"What I Tell You Thrice Is True", Charles/Erik, Raven friendship, fantasy AU

"The Recommendation" -- a wished for fix-it fic for Moira.


	2. Love hot on your scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte is very full of herself, and several other people too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tehchou, in Introductory's Holiday Challenge.

Title: Love Hot On Your Scent  
Rating: As it is: NC-17 As it was intended to be: Extra NC-17.  
Pairing: Charlotte Xavier/Everybody [starting with Charlotte/Erik/Moira], Everybody/Everybody  
Content Advisory: Orgy, consensual gang bang, gender play, gender swap, telepathy, Charlotte being full of herself (and several other people too)  
Summary: AHAHA, see the notes. The working title on the file is "Holiday Orgy".  
Notes: Attempted for [](http://tehchou.livejournal.com/profile)[**tehchou**](http://tehchou.livejournal.com/) in [](http://introductory.livejournal.com/profile)[**introductory**](http://introductory.livejournal.com/)'s XMFC holiday exchange: the most excellent request was"Charles, Charlotte orgy. There are a lot of people that want her/him. S/hes happy to oblige." Alas, I lacked Charlotte's stamina.

Charlotte is not actually drunk. She learned at Oxford that, tempting though it might be, mixing liquor with such complex proceedings was actually not the best idea. So ever since she woke up to a pearl-grey morning and decided this is how they would spend the afternoon, she's hardly had anything more mood-altering than a cup of tea.

She can hear Moira wondering if she's drunk, trying to taste it on her as she cups Charlotte's temples between her strong hands and kisses her with lavish thoroughness, and she laughs into the kiss and tilts her head to improve Moira's access. Draped over the loveseat, slowly stroking himself (with a little twist along the crease that makes his breath catch and Charlotte quiver) Erik knows why she's so giddy, why she giggles as she tangles her tongue with Moira's, why she chose this side study with its thick rug for the afternoon's pleasures. It's winter without, soft white snow blanketing the landscape, and the younger set left this morning in a merged group to explore the City's holiday delights; it's warm within, gilded by fire- and lamp-light, and Moira's come to visit, Erik and Raven have come in truce, everyone's returned to Charlotte even if only for a handful of bright winter days.

She intends to make the most of them, moaning under Moira's fingers sliding over her throat, watching through Erik's eyes as Moira rocks forward and pulls her in so close their breasts squash plushly alongside each other's. Moira strokes down Charlotte's sides, and Charlotte tracks Moira's sensations too, her hands sliding over dress-sheathed skin as fine-textured cloth crumples against her palms, overlaid upon Erik's prickling arousal as he watches. She drinks in Moira's scent, warm and salt-sweet beneath the fading floral astringency of perfume, and when Moira hesitates at her hips Charlotte suckles her lower lip and whispers into her mind, _keep going, keep going, I want to feel you between my thighs._

Moira's muffled laugh tingles Charlotte's mouth as she bites Charlotte's upper lip, thinking _Pushy, Xavier, pushy_ ; she tugs Charlotte up to straddle her lap, tucking her strong legs in their firmly woven skirt between Charlotte's lax legs.

Charlotte grins in thought, agreeing wordlessly, tilting her neck to beg for a deeper kiss, and Moira's fingers stumble up her zipper as she hooks her hands into Moira's waistband. Another thought, asking Erik's help with the suggestion of fluttering lashes, and he laughs a little harshly, laced with chagrin that he isn't more wary, but every latch and hook and zipper of their clothes comes undone, so Charlotte figures he's still in the game.

Her skirt's zipper slithers open over her delectably curved behind, and Moira startles, her sleek thighs tensing; Charlotte grips her waist, crumpling her blouse as she gleefully rides the muscular tremor. Jerking her head back from the kiss, Moira narrows blown eyes at Charlotte, rosy color high on her cheekbones, parting her lips as she glances sideways at Erik. Her chagrin at her own lack of fear is tinted so similarly to Erik's that Charlotte has to toss her head back and laugh in delight.

Besides, she gets to watch them both watch her neck arch, listens to them both think of biting her there. "She is so pushy," Moira says, letting go of Charlotte to shimmy her skirt and panties down her hips, and Charlotte hangs onto Moira's waist to keep herself in place.

"Indeed," Erik agrees as he gets up. Charlotte leans on Moira, on the soft give of her breasts, and watches Erik stand straight and tall, feels Moira's mouth go dry as she watches his slacks plummet with his rise and he peels off his customary turtleneck. Moira wraps an arm back around Charlotte's waist, her bare thighs firm and padded and wonderfully warm beneath Charlotte, and Charlotte can free a hand to extend as she welcomes Erik over with a smile even she must admit is a bit smug.

Erik smirks at her, bends and smacks her with a kiss as if trying to knock her off Moira's lap with it, so hard she gasps when he lets go. He glances at Moira, asking permission, and she nods, granting it; he sits beside them, sliding an arm across Moira's back, curving his hand around Charlotte's wrist as he reaches and plucks Charlotte's dress up by the collar, dragging it off her with deliberate roughness as he so much more carefully pulls Moira's skirt down her calves.

 

[Charlotte laughs, slips a hand between Moira's thighs and kisses Erik. Then kisses Moira's neck as she fingers Moira and Erik kisses Moira, kisses her mouth and watches Erik watch them] -- or, slow down. She pats Moira as they kiss, watches Moira's thoughts as she considers asking for more.

[moira thinks charlotte's fingers are little and clever but she wants more. charlotte asks moira if she wants erik to fuck her. She looks at him, thinking yes, and _what_ and that Charlotte is a brat, and says 'what kind of question is that?' Charlotte says, 'a yes or no question.' Erik and Moira commiserate over Charlotte's ridiculousness.

Erik kneels behind Moira, asks her, she nods, he waits, she says yes. He strokes down her shoulders to take her hands, asks, 'how do you want me?' she says, 'Charlotte wants a show, let's give her a show.' turns and kisses him, says "sit down, get comfortable", arranges him then turns around and reverse cowgirls him.

After a year of therapy Charlotte is proud of being able to sit up unassisted; she does and kisses Moira.]

[Moira and Erik have sex, Moira atop, as Charlotte watches (she turns on her side and Moira reaches over to tug her leg over for her).]

They turn to Charlotte and someone goes down on her as the other pats her, and her pleasure overflows throughout the mansion.

Raven and Azazel show up, threesome with Charlotte while Erik and Moira watch. Raven fucks her with a dick, then Azazel does, then Riptide wanders by and has a turn while A & Raven snuggle/make out, then deliveryguy while Moira and Riptide make out, with Erik helping Charlotte get atop him. Then R and A land on delivery guy while Erik kisses Charlotte, but R leaves deliveryboy to A, kisses Erik, and fucks Charlotte as a girl (no dick on R this time) while Azazel joins Moira&Riptide and Erik shows the dazed deliveryboy out (or not), then Erik fucks Charlotte last and longest, and picks her up to carry her to bed, Raven leaning on his side. A took Riptide away, Moira leans on other side and peels off to go to her own bed. Erik in bed with Charlotte and Raven.

Raven mentions that Emma would laugh if she'd been there and Charlotte says 'oh, she is highly amused.'

 

 

Notes thought up at work:  
Charlotte's scar is a lopsided oval, right side smooth, left side ragged.

More sensation in left leg than in right.

Raven picks her up and puts her over the ottoman. Charlotte says, "Why are you man-handling me?" Raven says,, "I want you ass-up" Raven says, "My beautiful sister" and says "Did you know how much I've wanted you? How much I wanted to be a boy for you? How I felt when I realized I didn't have to be a boy for you?"

Charlotte feels the size of the dick Raven nudges her with and says "Please be reasonable, darling." While Raven is fucking her, Azazel kisses and pets her, calling her the "elder sorceress". Erik and Moira watch intently (Erik's arms around Moira's waist). Charlotte rummages Azazel's mind a bit, because she can. Sees his love for Raven.

Azazel lifts her with arms and tail and Raven strokes her back as he turns her over and lays her on her back on the ottoman.

At end, Erik kisses her hand when he kneels beside her for his turn, and they wow everyone.

Put in at least some guy makeouts. Erik kissing Delivery Boy? Azazel and Riptide making out, definitely.

 

deliveryboy = Joey, via dexstarr

 

 

 

Tehchou wants a Charlotte orgy

Prompt 2: Charles, Charlotte orgy. There are a lot of people that want her/him. S/hes happy to oblige. Would prefer not the kids, please! Raven, Moira, Emma, Erik, Azazel, Riptide, random strangers, Wesely, Stelios, ofc, omc, ect. all a-okay.

<http://introductory.livejournal.com/1107945.html>

 

 

Title it from the Adrienne Rich winter poem

It starts with her, Moira and Erik, but she projects her pleasure so strongly the others show up, including a deliveryman. (Raven and Azazel, then Riptide, then deliveryguy, then [Raven with a dick], then Erik again at end. Moira and Riptide making out for no good reason.)

(Azazel and Riptide DP?)

(When deliveryguy wanders in she tells him to 'come and worship' and Erik murmurs in her ear, 'remember thou art mortal' and she tells him to kiss her.)

"The Pleasures of Winter" or "Love hot on your scent"

<http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/adrienne-rich?before=1313907845> from "My mouth hovers across your breasts"

Erik sees others come in and wants to see it, wants to watch her being fucked, and says "Don't make me want it" and she says "I'm not"

"kids' are out on field trip down in town, return to find all "adults" asleep. Angel sniffs air and laughs. "While the mice are away the cats will play." Note Erik's 2 young recruits. Charlotte tells them telepathically how to take care of themselves/where everything is in the kitchen, and stays in bed snuggled with Raven and Erik.

[Discussion in my journal: [http://rubynye.livejournal.com/633273.html]](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/633273.html%5D)

 

My mouth hovers across your breasts  
in the short grey winter afternoon  
in this bed we are delicate  
and tough so hot with joy we amaze ourselves  
tough and delicate we play rings  
around each other our daytime candle burns  
with its peculiar light and if the snow  
begins to fall outside filling the branches  
and if the night falls without announcement  
these are the pleasures of winter  
sudden, wild and delicate your fingers  
exact my tongue exact at the same moment  
stopping to laugh at a joke  
my love hot on your scent on the cusp of winter

Adrienne Rich, [My mouth hovers across your breasts], 1986


	3. Proprioception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Raven and Erik seduce each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended this for my birthday threesome, but I simply ran out of steam. I got some ways first, though!

Proprioception

Erik's door is slightly ajar. 

As soon as he notices he keeps to his pace, walking onwards past three more doors, then turns and returns as silently as he can. It's only open perhaps a half centimeter, but men have died for lesser mistakes. At Erik's own hands, even.

It has been a full and irritating day, with the CIA agents gawking even more obnoxiously than usual, gangly little McCoy babbling about the metalworking assistance he wants to improve his machine, Raven and Charles trading glances with identical cat-mouthed smiles. Annoyed almost to incaution, Erik tried after dinner to get time alone with each of them, and failed to advance either campaign; Raven claimed a headache he couldn't see in her bright eyes, Charles feigned weariness, badly, and both shut their doors in his face. 

Now after walking the perimeter thrice has failed to calm his racing blood, Erik looks at his door, which he had closed using his power, and wearily considers that there's nothing he truly needs on the other side of it, the many different ways he could open Agent MacTaggert's safe. He could turn around, take Shaw's file again, and leave before Charles can stop him with another maddeningly enticing little speech, instead of yet another day watching Raven cloak her unique magnificence in the bland pink and pale of mundane beauty. He could treat this place as just another oasis on his journey of vengeance, shake off the pretty siblings, vanish into the night and aim himself once more towards his goal.

Except that his bed calls him, even if in this moment he'd rather it not be so empty.

Erik reaches out to the metal in his room, from light fixtures to bedsprings, noting its stresses, its positions. Nothing feels changed, no one's sitting on the bed or the chairs, so he pushes the door open.

Charles and Raven stand beside the bed, Charles halfway to sitting back down. He bobbles inelegantly and Raven smirks at him for a moment before turning to Erik, her smile widening to shining. Charles collects himself and straightens up beside her, also smiling sweetly, and Erik's mouth goes dry at the pretty picture they make.

Wariness coils in his belly, but even so Erik shuts the door behind himself. Whatever these two have planned they're unlikely to deliberately harm him. "This is a surprise," he says, leaning back against the door.

"A nice surprise?" Raven asks, tipping her chin up with self-conscious brashness. 

Charles glances at her, then back to Erik, his pupils wide inside thin rings of blue, and the thought flickers in Erik's mind that he'd like to see Raven's true eyes beside Charles', the turquoise and the gold together. "We were thinking," Charles begins, then squares his shoulders and starts over. "I had the impression you were pursuing Raven, until she informed me you were pursuing me."

Erik has had long practice in keeping shock from marring his expression. He nods, humming neutrally.

"So here we are," Raven says, bright and open. "Both of us, if you like."

Erik cannot possibly have heard that correctly. He blinks, but manages to keep the rest of his face impassive. Charles gives Raven another glance, impatient this time, and sounds every inch the stuffy professor when he clears his throat and clarifies, "What Raven means is that if you've been chasing us, you've caught us, and you can have us together, tonight."

Raven rolls her eyes. "That's what I said," she hisses at Charles, and a laugh vibrates in Erik's chest. 

He pushes away from the door to step up to them, both looking up at him expectantly, and when he raises slow, careful hands to cup their chins, they smile simultaneously at him, they push as one into his touch. "Do you do this often?"

As she curves her hand over Erik's, Raven glances at Charles again. As he wraps his arm around Erik's waist, Charles returns her gaze. "On occasion," he answers slowly, turning his bright-sky eyes back to Erik. "It can be ... a lot of fun."

"I see," Erik says, and feels his face pull into a smile. "This is quite an intriguing offer, but may I make one request?" Charles's hand is warm and real, low on his back, Raven's cheek is peachy and false nestled into his palm.

"Anything," Raven answers, seeming to already guess his thought. 

Or so Erik thinks, until he says, "I would like the real Raven," and watches both their smiles fade to different sorts of shock. Raven's eyes gleam, flashing gold, a smile crimping the corners of her mouth, but Charles looks if anything slightly outraged, a line crinkling between his eyebrows. 

Charles should really know better. Erik pulls away from him to curve both hands around Raven's face, sliding one into her silky blonde hair. "I want the true you," he tells her again, gentling his tone, stroking the shell of her ear.

As she nods, her eyes fluttering shut, Erik hears Charles's voice say, _Really?_ inside his head. _You don't need to --_

 _Shut UP,_ Erik thinks, knowing Charles will hear him. _Be quiet and watch._ Charles does, settling down to a breathing presence behind Erik's eyes as Raven exhales and her skin ripples beneath Erik's hands, the flesh flowing into its true forms, blossoming blue. Charles's eyes widen at the edge of Erik's sight as Raven's hair transforms around his fingers, pulling itself from yellow floss into strong wiry strands the color of blood. She opens her eyes again and they shine blinding gold, and Erik barely has time to murmur, "Exquisite," before he must kiss her, feeling the resilience of her true skin under his mouth, its true textures under his hands.

Then Erik lets up and looks at Charles, whose eyes shine with astonishment. "You look beautiful," Charles tells Raven, and her smile tilts a little.

"Thanks," she answers roughly, plants a hand on his chest and shoves him backwards. "Sit down and take off five or six layers of those old man clothes, all right? We're doing this." 

Charles huffs but obeys, holding his place in Erik's mind, letting Erik sense his fascination as he watches them kiss again, as Erik fits his mouth to hers, as her strong slender hands tug out his turtleneck and slide beneath it, warm and firm on his skin. Erik gathers her close, running his fingers down the living textures of her back, and she sighs into a moan and opens to him like the bluest flower, the fairest sky.

Beside them Charles is amused, and astonished, and deeply aroused, thinking at Erik about how his shaking fingers can hardly grip his buttons, until Erik nearly laughs. He pulls back from Raven, whose eyes flutter open as she smiles radiantly at him, and his smile answers hers before he reaches to Charles, extending a hand to unfasten every metal latch and buckle on him. "I had no idea you two were this kinky," Erik tells them, grinning as he watches Charles's watch fall unheeded off his wrist. Charles blinks and grabs for his watch, his shirt falling open and pants sagging unzipped, and Raven's titter presses her that much closer to Erik's side. "That you were quite this much of an exhibitionist, or Charles such a voyeur."

Raven shakes her head, spreading her fingers over Erik's ribs. "Oh, Charles is the showoff," she says, underscored by Charles's surprisingly feral growl as he kicks away his pants and grips Erik's shoulders; Erik turns towards him, right into a hard kiss full of sharp teeth and baritone rumbles, and Raven sighs appreciatively and curls her tongue softly along his jaw as Charles bites his lip and shoves forward. Erik opens to him, to a thrust of tongue and a frustrated thought, _maddeningly handsome, so gorgeous with Raven, why aren't you naked yet?_

Erik has to give in and laugh into Charles's mouth as Charles grips his turtleneck and hauls it upwards, shutting his lips on his merriment as Charles drags it up over his head. Giggling, Raven disentangles herself and Erik watches her pull her dress off, the only garment she was actually wearing, her smile flashing brightly as she stands naked before him; to his other side Charles flings down the turtleneck and wrestles off his own undervest, translucent and solid in boxers and socks, a little ridiculous and entirely delectable. He blushes pinkly, looking down at himself as he pushes off his underwear, and Erik spares a glance across the floor at their maltreated clothes. 

"Really." Charles asks as he lifts his head, sharply cocking an eyebrow, and as Raven's fingers slide into his waistband and Charles cups his face in both hands and kisses him again, Erik consciously forgets about the clothes. Charles kisses as if trying to climb into Erik, his bold assertiveness just this side of invasive, and Erik doesn't push against him, warmly curious at just how bossy Charles might turn out to be. 

Raven kneels as she strips him, pressing her stippled cheek to his thigh, her voice husky when she says, "Save some for me." Her low hum tingles the base of Erik's spine as she wriggles around in front of him, her hands bracketing his hips. "Or, maybe," she adds, and slides her hot mouth onto him just as Charles slides a firm hand behind his head.

Erik gasps, utterly involuntarily, and Charles broadcasts a flare of triumph as he plunges even deeper into the kiss, as Raven hums into him and tightens her suction around him. Her temple is patterned with angled bumps under Erik's fingertips, his shoulder yields resiliently under Erik's fingernails, and when they match rhythms Erik has to yield a tiny moan, climbing up his throat.

Charles pulls back with one more rousing nip to Erik's mouth, breathing hard as he grins up at Erik and says aloud, "There's a perfectly good bed right over there."

Raven huffs, and Erik's knees actually quiver; she pulls off with a wet smack and retorts, "You just want some of this," as she shimmies to her feet. Charles tilts his head at her, ostentatiously not denying it as he wraps hands around Erik's shoulder and Raven's wrist and walks backwards towards the bed.

"I have to admit," Erik says, and he can hear the tremors already rising in his own voice, "I underestimated you both." Their eyes widen in unison, their [eyebrows arching as they sit on the bed and pull him forward, lapis and ivory hands around his wrists. He says "Together you're formidable." and they grin as Charles pushes him towards Raven and they kiss, wiggling around with Chalres tucked to his back.

Textures of thighs, hairy skin vs sleek scales. Charles's thinner and more muscled than Erik was expecting. Kissing Charles, "go on," touching Raven and seeing how her body works, he licks his hand and then Charles does as he strokes Charles behind him. Raven says, "You like cock, huh?" and discussion. 

 

 

[Erik says he didn't know they were this kinky, that Raven was an exhibitionist and Charles a voyeur, and Raven says she likes to watch too and Charles also likes to show off, as Charles tugs Erik down and kisses him, as the clothes come off. Undressing and stroking Charles, then both of them undressing Erik, Chrles in front and Raven in back, and into bed and patting him until he rolls over to bracket Raven, sending Charles the mental image of being kissed and stroked while he kisses and strokes Raven. At one point, one arm folded over Charles's across his chest, Erik fingers Raven and then they both lick her musk off his hand. Maybe she says "you like cock, huh?" blushing at her own daring -- it doesn't show but Charles transmits the feel -- and turns her clitoris into a dick. Charles is astonished and Erik thinks Charles should try sucking Raven's dick sometime; Charles thinks 'that wouldn't be appropriate' and Erik laughs in delighted incredultity at Charles's ridiculousness, and kisses Raven.

"Have you fucked anyone with that?" Erik asks. "No," Raven says, and he amends, "not yet." Brief conversation about wondering what it's like to be a guy, you could find out, etc. It takes a lot of concentration so she goes back to all female for the moment. Erik says he wants to feel them both and Charles says, "you will, you absolutely will."

Then Charles shifts to hold Raven while Erik fucks her, but still holds Erik -- one is a projection, brief game of which is which. After Erik fucks Raven Charles fucks him while she holds him, [she moans 'I don;t think I can MOVE' but gets up to sit against the headboard] becoming just one Charles very smoothly (with a little showoffy pride at how good he is) and transmits so much of the feeling to Raven that she gasps, "I feel like I'm both of you" and comes again.

[That segues into an Erik sandwich], and everyone collapses happily. Raven kisses Erik's cheek and Charles sends him the image of the kissable hollow below his cheekbone. Erik asks Charles 'will I remember this in the morning' and Charles glares sleepily at him. Erik cuddles them both to him and falls asleep smiling.]

[At one point Raven is wavering as to who she should be and/or is pink under Charles's hand, and Charles looks at her through Erik's eyes and tells her to be herself. They kiss over Erik's shoulder.

At end/pillowtalk; Rave says she didn't know Erik was so cuddly. Erik says next time she should fuck him, and Charles says they don't have to train all the time, Erik thinks yes they should and says 'who said it was training'?

 

Post it here:  
View the thread starting from this comment:  
http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/2439.html?thread=2872455  
\- View the entire thread this comment is a part of:  
http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/2439.html?thread=2671495#t2671495

 

Also link this nice person:  
http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/2439.html?thread=2926727#t2926727

 

Somebody replied to an anonymous comment left in a LiveJournal post  
(http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html). The comment they replied  
to was:

> Ok so I kept thinking this through the entire movie... Raven wants  
> Charles, Charles wants Erik, and Erik well... he totally would not mind  
> having both. Cue him working on seducing both perhaps? This anon will  
> love you forever if you fill this.

Their reply was:

Subject: Re: Erik/Raven/Charles

I love how you think, anon! *contemplates*

From here, you can:

\- View the thread starting from this comment:

http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=711565  
\- View the entire thread this comment is a part of:  
http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=403597#t403597  
\- View all comments to this entry:  
http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?view=comments  
\- Reply at the webpage:  
http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?replyto=711565  
\--

 

 

Subject: Halfbirthday Threesome idea

Raven&Charles tackle Erik

\---------- Forwarded message ----------  
Date: Fri, 24 Jun 2011 13:42:45 +0000  
Subject: Comment you posted...

You replied to a comment left by RD (th_esaurus) in a LiveJournal post  
(http://oldfriends.livejournal.com/148902.html). The comment you replied to  
was:

> It's meant to be Charles in the middle haha ;__; My drawing skills are  
> really poor.

Your reply was:

Don't beat yourself up! I took the man in the middle as Erik because he  
looks like the tallest, but I like the thought of Charles in the middle  
too. :) Besides, you gave me a plotbunny. *grins at you* And your art is  
extremely charming.

From here, you can:

\- View the thread starting from this comment:  
http://oldfriends.livejournal.com/148902.html?thread=638374  
\- View the entire thread this comment is a part of:  
http://oldfriends.livejournal.com/148902.html?thread=637862#t637862  
-

Me on Charles/Raven:

> I actually squick slightly over Charles/Raven too -- for me it's the  
> power differential. She's his little orphan adopted sister; he gives her  
> everything and kind of infantilizes her. Which I intend to talk about in  
> the threesome, from Erik's POV. 

 

http://cymbalism219.livejournal.com/120843.html  
think of Raven turning streaky when she comes


	4. Already The World Entire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven adjusting to being herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really a pile of ideas and a first line. But they were interesting ideas. The poem from which I drew the title is at the end.

Title: Already The World Entire  
Rating: As it is: R As it was intended to be: NC-17  
Pairing: Azazel/Raven, Eric/Raven, Charles/Eric  
Content Advisory: Polyamory, gender play, unformed ideas  
Summary: Raven adjusting to being herself.  
Notes: This is really a pile of ideas and a first line. But they were interesting ideas. The poem from which I drew the title is at the end.  
Dedicated to: [](http://some-stars.livejournal.com/profile)[**some_stars**](http://some-stars.livejournal.com/)  


Already The World Entire

 

When Raven wakes up, warm and alone, she doesn't remember her dreams, but she does remember she's in Azazel's bed. [describe bed, describe happy soreness, describe happiness. Azazel reappears -- describe brimstone. They have morning caresses; Then Emma announces in their heads, sharp and ringing as a crystal bell, that "Fearless Leader" is back.]

 

 

 

 

Story starts with Erik having Azazel teach Raven how to fight. She gets along well with him/is fucking him. Describe the whole team and the Raven/Erik show. Afterwards, Raven sits up in bed, feeling the world anew, and realizes she heard that Erik's come home.

At one point: She asks him why she's there. Erik tells her he didn't bring her there to be 'his woman'. She snorts, says 'good, because I've been sleeping with Azazel'. He asks, 'are you exclusive?' She says 'no, are you jealous?' He says, 'do you want me to be?' and then, "Azazel?' and she says he's the most unique man she's ever met, he's magnificent. Erik says, 'he's an accomplished killer', she agrees and says, 'I told him that the first time I saw him he terrified me." Erik asks what his response was. She says, "He told me he looked forward to teaching me to be terrifying," and Erik grins approvingly, and makes a date with her for that night.

She tells Azazel, and goes to Erik. When she comes to him he's holding a photo of himself and Charles in a field, etc, as below.

Erik was away, and returns. Redo of this: when she comes to Erik he's holding a picture of himself and Charles in a field. He asks her to be someone for him, she thinks he'll ask Charles, he says a man and she says, "no, I won't be Charles for you", argument and resolution, and she shifts through him and then herself male and then relaxes to herself female afterwards. [Erik is nice to her and flirtatious, and she decides to go to him as Charles. He yells at her to stop and get out, and she stands her ground. He calms down. --or, he asks her to be Charles, ("I need you to be Charles for me,") then says it's a mistake, asks her to be someone else, she says who, he says anyone, she becomes him and masturbates for him and/or fucks him. ]

In climactic fight she demands to know about him, saying she gave up her whole life for him, she deserves to know for what. He agrees, and takes her to bed and tells her to be herself. Interlude where she's him, maybe. And he has her fuck him.

At the end, in bed, he gently rolls her over, spoons her, and tells her all  
about himself, murmuring into her hair. Ends his tale with Charles convincing him not to go. She thinks "this is what Charles saw without being told" but also "this is what Erik is choosing to tell me."/ "Charles took this, Erik is choosing to give it to me." [ _This is what Charles took without being told_ , Raven thinks. _This is what Erik is choosing to tell me._ ]

Next morning, coda scene: Erik and Raven show up to breakfast, and Azazel pouts dramatically/Russianly and says it's clear she's Magneto's woman, but Erik says she is her own woman as she goes and sits with Azazel, and tells them he has a mission for them all.

 

 

My idea for that as it currently stands is all theme and no plot. After  
> the movie Erik and Raven both have Charles shaped holes in their lives,  
> and Raven thinks Erik wants her for being Charles' sister, being able to  
> imitate him. Erik wants her for all the ways she is _not_ Charles,  
> and he honestly and sincerely does want her (every story on the subject  
> I've seen so far has Erik greatly preferring Charles to Raven, but they  
> never would have grown into the partnership they did if they couldn't get  
> past that). So I want Erik and Raven to collapse that Charles-shaped  
> vaccum into a tight bond between them.

 

 

 

 

Subject: lcsbanana on Mystique/Magneto

 

 

\---------- Forwarded message ----------  
Date: Tue, 14 Jun 2011 03:10:42 +0000  
From: lcsbanana - LJ Comment <lj_notify@livejournal.com>  
Subject: Reply to your comment...

POET WARRIOR OWL (lcsbanana) replied to a comment you left in a LiveJournal  
post (<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/2063912.html>). The comment they  
replied to was:

> Yes yes yes yes yes, and also yes. I spend so much time consoling myself  
> with resistant readings I sometimes forget that some of them shouldn't  
> have to be _resistant_.

> (And oh God, would someone please finally get the Erik/Charles/Raven  
> shapeshift triangle right? Because yes, the point of it is not that  
> Mystique should be a sex toy.)

Their reply was:

The worst of those prompts are the ones where it's not just that Raven  
clearly doesn't matter or have feelings of her own, but her rejection and  
not-good-enough and being used are explicitly part of the prompt--not  
really the focus, of course, the focus is on Erik or Charles, but  
specifically requested nonetheless. THAT'S AWFUL.

In happier news, I'm constructing a rec list and I can't stop getting  
ridiculously effusive and full of too many adjectives for "good" and  
"beautiful" and "ALL THE FEELINGS." Fanfic, you are my forever love.

Sudden thought: I want fic about how Mystique is a crucial guiding hand  
in Erik's change to Magneto and development thereafter. How she's such a  
huge part of what turns his outward-directed rage and his own pain into  
this care for other mutants--going by the other movies (mostly) and the  
comics in assuming it's a genuine care (if not overburdened with  
compassion), that he doesn't only want an army for fighting back but also  
to gather all these people and empower them, except a better word than  
"empower". Like Charles, except not. But sort of. But not.  
ANYWAY--Raven/Mystique seems to play a major role in the part of the  
transition we saw and I'm convinced she'd continue to do so as he grew  
into becoming Magneto. And I want to read about it! Not just as an object  
he reflects upon but her active contributions, arguments, decisions, and  
example.

From here, you can:

\- View the thread starting from this comment:  
<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/2063912.html?thread=6212904>  
\- View the entire thread this comment is a part of:  
<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/2063912.html?thread=6212648#t6212648>  
\- View all comments to this entry:  
<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/2063912.html?view=comments>  
\- Reply at the webpage:  
<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/2063912.html?replyto=6212904>  
\--  
LiveJournal Team  
LiveJournal.com  
Read the latest LiveJournal news at <http://news.livejournal.com/>

If you prefer not to get these updates, you can change your preferences at  
<http://www.livejournal.com/manage/subscriptions/>

 

 

 

<http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=294029#t294029>  
Erik/Raven  
[info]darkwolf_22  
2011-06-13 05:14 am UTC (link) Track This  
Erik watches Raven masturbate, while she pretends to be Erik.

And Go......

 

<http://londondrowning.livejournal.com/122440.html>  
picture: <http://kaitlia777.livejournal.com/113615.html>

Title from: Catch a Body by Ilse Bendorf,

Salinger, I’m sorry, but “Don’t ever tell  
anybody anything” is a string of words  
I would like to wrap up in canvas and sink  
to the bottom of the Hudson, or extract  
by laser from the ribcage of all of us  
who ever believed it, who felt afraid  
to miss someone, to be the last one  
standing. “Tell everyone everything” is  
not exactly right, but I do believe that if  
your mother looks radiant in violet  
you should tell her, or when a juvenile  
sparrow thrashes its wings in dustpiles  
and reminds you of a lover’s eyelashes,  
you should say so. We are islands all of us,  
but we are also boats, our secrets flares,  
pyrotechnic devices by which we signal  
there’s someone in here we’re still alive!  
So maybe it’s, “don’t be afraid.” We can  
rewrite Icarus, flame-resistant feathers,  
wax that won’t melt, I mean it, I’ll draw up  
a prototype right now, that burning ball  
of orange won’t stop us, it’ll be everything  
we dream the morning after, even if we fall  
into the sea—we are boats, remember?  
We are pirates. We move in nautical miles.  
Each other’s anchors, each other’s buoys,  
the rocket’s red, already the world entire.


	5. What I Tell You Thrice Is True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Erik promises Charles he will return for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a lovely kinkmeme prompt ("Charles saves Prince Erik from captivity and Erik promises Charles to come back for him."). I didn't end up writing this largely because I couldn't decide how badly things would go for Charles. It's a pity -- there are some tropes in here I would have loved to play with.

Title: What I Tell You Thrice Is True  
Rating: As it is: PG As it was intended to be: Uncertain, maybe up to NC-17 with warnings.  
Pairing: Charles/Erik, Raven  
Content Advisory: Violence, possibly non-con and forced prostitution and notes on same  
Summary: Three times Erik promises Charles he will return for him.  
Notes: From a lovely kinkmeme prompt ("Charles saves Prince Erik from captivity and Erik promises Charles to come back for him."). I didn't end up writing this largely because I couldn't decide how badly things would go for Charles. It's a pity -- there are some tropes in here I would have loved to play with.  


 

[When Erik is twelve disaster strikes. Every birthday his mother made him swear he would avenge his father and reclaim his throne; every eve of his birthday she tells him how she fled Shaw the usurper with nothing but his father's lapis seal of kingship in her hand and Erik in her womb, hidden beneath her heart. When he's twelve Shaw finds them, kills his mother and captures him, planning to execute him publicly three days hence. A palace boy, Charles, finds him and lets him go -- says Irene the blind seeress told him about the days of the last king. Charles is the step-son of one of Shaw's knights, Marko. When Erik asks how Charles found him, Charles says he heard his thoughts; when he asks if Charles will be caught, Charles says they won't miss him at sword practice, and Raven is better anyway. Explains that Raven is his adopted sister, she needs family, and Erik needs a friend. Erik promises to come back for Charles, and flees]

[Six years later Erik returns. Charles and Raven find him, but so does Shaw's new sorceress Emma. Charles holds her off while Erik takes Raven, promises for a second time, and flees. Don't forget to mention Marko.

A few months later Erik and Raven return, sneaking his men into the city through paths Charles taught him and she knows; Erik disguises himself as a palace soldier to find Charles. [Gets invited to the "soldier's whore" -- Charles under a helmet.] --? [maybe figure out a less rapey torment for Charles.] Erik kills everyone in the room. Charles says Erik will need him to kill Shaw, because he's a sorcerer and Emma is his right hand woman now. Charles says he's stronger than she is and can hide them from her at least temporarily.

Raven disguises herself via her power, and Erik wraps up his face. They bring Charles in, say they caught him running away. Shaw asks to see 'the silent soldier's' face and Erik reveals himself. Emma goes to attack him but Charles holds her off long enough for Erik to stun her, then Shaw long enough for Erik to kill him. (Raven fights other guards.)

Then Charles collapses and Raven signals Erik's soldiers to move in while Erik brings Charles to the healers. Third promise in the healers' halls.

 

 

 

 

Put into Bronze Age setting instead

<http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7634.html?thread=12262610#t12262610>

Charles/Erik, Charles/others, medieval AU, implied dubcon/noncon, underage

 

(Link)

tl;dr Charles saves Prince Erik from captivity and Erik promises Charles to come back for him.

Erik is a kidnapped prince kept in the dungeons of King Shaw's castle. He first meets Charles when the boy slips into the dungeons during a game of hide and seek.

They strike up a fast friendship that has Charles helping Erik to escape and Erik promising to come back for Charles one day.

Years pass before Erik would return as a strong young man of 18. His kingdom will launch an attack on Shaw, and wanting to see Charles and ensure his safety before the attack, Erik has insisted on gathering intelligence personally, foolish as it may sound for a land to send its prince as spy.

He finds Charles in a far worse plight from when he left. Charles's parents had passed and he is under the guardianship of a Kurt Marko, who sexually abuses him and trades him for material gain.

Erik plans to take Charles away, but is captured by Shaw's men before he can.

And they are back at the dungeons, in a replay of their childhood, except Charles deliberately finds him this time, purposefully armed with a plan to break Erik free.

Erik again promises to come back for Charles.

The next time Erik returns, he does with an army behind him to bring Shaw down.

Up to writer the condition in which Erik finds Charles.


	6. The Recommendation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira demands a little of her own back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's the least Moira deserved, dammit.

So, the Amnesty. I'll try to post one or two a day until done, on this the last week of the year.

Title: The Recommendation  
Rating: As it is: PG As it was intended to be: PG-13 maybe  
Pairing: Charles/Moira, Emma  
Content Advisory: Spoilers for XMFC ending  
Summary: Moira demands a little of her own back.  
Notes: Because it's the least Moira deserved, dammit.  
Dedicated to: [](http://users.livejournal.com/_samalander/profile)[**_samalander**](http://users.livejournal.com/_samalander/) for the plot bunny  


Title: The Recommendation

Credit [](http://users.livejournal.com/_samalander/profile)[**_samalander**](http://users.livejournal.com/_samalander/) for the plot bunny.

 

Moira-Charles plotbunny -- copy down

Emma restores Moira's memory and Moira goes to Charles to demand a recommendation for going back to school. Write about the disappointment of someone hot turning out to be an ass. Capture the feeling of righteous justified rage.

 

Start with scene of Emma saying to Moira, "My employer sent me to give you back something you've lost." -- make that first line

\---------- Forwarded message ----------  
Date: Tue, 30 Aug 2011 14:38:34 +0000  
From: rubynye - LJ Comment <lj_notify@livejournal.com>  
Subject: Comment you posted...

You replied to a comment left by Everyone Else Has A Clever Moniker  
(_samalander) in your LiveJournal post

(<http://rubynye.livejournal.com/615458.html>). The comment you replied to  
was:

> I have been kicking around a plotbunny where Emma comes to Moira and  
> gives her memories back, at which point Moira decides it's time to join  
> Erik and go fuck yourself Charles, you are a dick, but I haven't the time  
> or canon to write it, if you would like it.

Your reply was:

Would you be terribly disappointed if I went in a different direction  
with that? Moira leaves the CIA, promises Erik detente, and goes and  
tells Charles off?

It's a bit idtastic, I admit. :)

From here, you can:

\- View the thread starting from this comment:

 

<http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/2439.html?thread=1491847#t1491847>

From: (Anonymous)  
2011-06-28 01:23 pm (local)  
[GEN or author's choice of pairing], Moira, post-film

 

(Link)

So, it's kind of my personal headcanon now that the fallout of the end of the movie leads to Moira quitting government work, and going for a Ph.D to do independent mutant research and generally become BAMF Dr. MacTaggart. I'd love to see her running into any of the other characters after this. Maybe she runs into Charles (or perceptionfiltered!Hank, or Raven) at a conference, or the Brotherhood needs her for some scheme or another. Gen or any pairing is fine.

Bonus points if she adopts Charles's flirting methods.  
(Reply) (Thread)  
From: (Anonymous)  
2011-06-28 01:37 pm (local)  
Re: [GEN or author's choice of pairing], Moira, post-film

 

(Link)

THIS IS MY HEADCANON TOO, NONNIE!!! Badass geneticist!Moira ftw!  
(Reply) (Parent) (Thread) ()  
From: (Anonymous)  
2011-07-01 11:02 am (local)  
Re: [GEN or author's choice of pairing], Moira, post-film

 

(Link)

So is this how she became a doctor in X3?

Hooray for FF correcting continity errors.

666 comments o.o  
(Reply) (Parent) (Thread)  
From: (Anonymous)  
2011-07-03 04:23 pm (local)  
Re: [GEN or author's choice of pairing], Moira, post-film

 

(Link)

Moira absolutely deserves this awesome sequel.

(An anon who feels slightly guilty towards her after the story I posted today.)  
(Reply) (Parent) (Thread) ()  
From: (Anonymous)  
2011-07-03 11:29 pm (local)  
Re: [GEN or author's choice of pairing], Moira, post-film

 

(Link)

Prompter-anon read that story and thinks you have nothing to apologize for, but prompter-anon kind of has a thing for domination.  
(Reply) (Parent) (Thread)


	7. Already The World Entire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven adjusting to being herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really a pile of ideas and a first line. But they were interesting ideas. The poem from which I drew the title is at the end.

Title: Already The World Entire  
Rating: As it is: R As it was intended to be: NC-17  
Pairing: Azazel/Raven, Eric/Raven, Charles/Eric  
Content Advisory: Polyamory, gender play, unformed ideas  
Summary: Raven adjusting to being herself.  
Notes: This is really a pile of ideas and a first line. But they were interesting ideas. The poem from which I drew the title is at the end.  
Dedicated to: [](http://some-stars.livejournal.com/profile)[**some_stars**](http://some-stars.livejournal.com/)  


Already The World Entire

 

When Raven wakes up, warm and alone, she doesn't remember her dreams, but she does remember she's in Azazel's bed. [describe bed, describe happy soreness, describe happiness. Azazel reappears -- describe brimstone. They have morning caresses; Then Emma announces in their heads, sharp and ringing as a crystal bell, that "Fearless Leader" is back.]

 

 

 

 

Story starts with Erik having Azazel teach Raven how to fight. She gets along well with him/is fucking him. Describe the whole team and the Raven/Erik show. Afterwards, Raven sits up in bed, feeling the world anew, and realizes she heard that Erik's come home.

At one point: She asks him why she's there. Erik tells her he didn't bring her there to be 'his woman'. She snorts, says 'good, because I've been sleeping with Azazel'. He asks, 'are you exclusive?' She says 'no, are you jealous?' He says, 'do you want me to be?' and then, "Azazel?' and she says he's the most unique man she's ever met, he's magnificent. Erik says, 'he's an accomplished killer', she agrees and says, 'I told him that the first time I saw him he terrified me." Erik asks what his response was. She says, "He told me he looked forward to teaching me to be terrifying," and Erik grins approvingly, and makes a date with her for that night.

She tells Azazel, and goes to Erik. When she comes to him he's holding a photo of himself and Charles in a field, etc, as below.

Erik was away, and returns. Redo of this: when she comes to Erik he's holding a picture of himself and Charles in a field. He asks her to be someone for him, she thinks he'll ask Charles, he says a man and she says, "no, I won't be Charles for you", argument and resolution, and she shifts through him and then herself male and then relaxes to herself female afterwards. [Erik is nice to her and flirtatious, and she decides to go to him as Charles. He yells at her to stop and get out, and she stands her ground. He calms down. --or, he asks her to be Charles, ("I need you to be Charles for me,") then says it's a mistake, asks her to be someone else, she says who, he says anyone, she becomes him and masturbates for him and/or fucks him. ]

In climactic fight she demands to know about him, saying she gave up her whole life for him, she deserves to know for what. He agrees, and takes her to bed and tells her to be herself. Interlude where she's him, maybe. And he has her fuck him.

At the end, in bed, he gently rolls her over, spoons her, and tells her all  
about himself, murmuring into her hair. Ends his tale with Charles convincing him not to go. She thinks "this is what Charles saw without being told" but also "this is what Erik is choosing to tell me."/ "Charles took this, Erik is choosing to give it to me." [ _This is what Charles took without being told_ , Raven thinks. _This is what Erik is choosing to tell me._ ]

Next morning, coda scene: Erik and Raven show up to breakfast, and Azazel pouts dramatically/Russianly and says it's clear she's Magneto's woman, but Erik says she is her own woman as she goes and sits with Azazel, and tells them he has a mission for them all.

 

 

My idea for that as it currently stands is all theme and no plot. After  
> the movie Erik and Raven both have Charles shaped holes in their lives,  
> and Raven thinks Erik wants her for being Charles' sister, being able to  
> imitate him. Erik wants her for all the ways she is _not_ Charles,  
> and he honestly and sincerely does want her (every story on the subject  
> I've seen so far has Erik greatly preferring Charles to Raven, but they  
> never would have grown into the partnership they did if they couldn't get  
> past that). So I want Erik and Raven to collapse that Charles-shaped  
> vaccum into a tight bond between them.

 

 

 

 

Subject: lcsbanana on Mystique/Magneto

 

 

\---------- Forwarded message ----------  
Date: Tue, 14 Jun 2011 03:10:42 +0000  
From: lcsbanana - LJ Comment <lj_notify@livejournal.com>  
Subject: Reply to your comment...

POET WARRIOR OWL (lcsbanana) replied to a comment you left in a LiveJournal  
post (<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/2063912.html>). The comment they  
replied to was:

> Yes yes yes yes yes, and also yes. I spend so much time consoling myself  
> with resistant readings I sometimes forget that some of them shouldn't  
> have to be _resistant_.

> (And oh God, would someone please finally get the Erik/Charles/Raven  
> shapeshift triangle right? Because yes, the point of it is not that  
> Mystique should be a sex toy.)

Their reply was:

The worst of those prompts are the ones where it's not just that Raven  
clearly doesn't matter or have feelings of her own, but her rejection and  
not-good-enough and being used are explicitly part of the prompt--not  
really the focus, of course, the focus is on Erik or Charles, but  
specifically requested nonetheless. THAT'S AWFUL.

In happier news, I'm constructing a rec list and I can't stop getting  
ridiculously effusive and full of too many adjectives for "good" and  
"beautiful" and "ALL THE FEELINGS." Fanfic, you are my forever love.

Sudden thought: I want fic about how Mystique is a crucial guiding hand  
in Erik's change to Magneto and development thereafter. How she's such a  
huge part of what turns his outward-directed rage and his own pain into  
this care for other mutants--going by the other movies (mostly) and the  
comics in assuming it's a genuine care (if not overburdened with  
compassion), that he doesn't only want an army for fighting back but also  
to gather all these people and empower them, except a better word than  
"empower". Like Charles, except not. But sort of. But not.  
ANYWAY--Raven/Mystique seems to play a major role in the part of the  
transition we saw and I'm convinced she'd continue to do so as he grew  
into becoming Magneto. And I want to read about it! Not just as an object  
he reflects upon but her active contributions, arguments, decisions, and  
example.

From here, you can:

\- View the thread starting from this comment:  
<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/2063912.html?thread=6212904>  
\- View the entire thread this comment is a part of:  
<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/2063912.html?thread=6212648#t6212648>  
\- View all comments to this entry:  
<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/2063912.html?view=comments>  
\- Reply at the webpage:  
<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/2063912.html?replyto=6212904>  
\--  
LiveJournal Team  
LiveJournal.com  
Read the latest LiveJournal news at <http://news.livejournal.com/>

If you prefer not to get these updates, you can change your preferences at  
<http://www.livejournal.com/manage/subscriptions/>

 

 

 

<http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=294029#t294029>  
Erik/Raven  
[info]darkwolf_22  
2011-06-13 05:14 am UTC (link) Track This  
Erik watches Raven masturbate, while she pretends to be Erik.

And Go......

 

<http://londondrowning.livejournal.com/122440.html>  
picture: <http://kaitlia777.livejournal.com/113615.html>

Title from: Catch a Body by Ilse Bendorf,

Salinger, I’m sorry, but “Don’t ever tell  
anybody anything” is a string of words  
I would like to wrap up in canvas and sink  
to the bottom of the Hudson, or extract  
by laser from the ribcage of all of us  
who ever believed it, who felt afraid  
to miss someone, to be the last one  
standing. “Tell everyone everything” is  
not exactly right, but I do believe that if  
your mother looks radiant in violet  
you should tell her, or when a juvenile  
sparrow thrashes its wings in dustpiles  
and reminds you of a lover’s eyelashes,  
you should say so. We are islands all of us,  
but we are also boats, our secrets flares,  
pyrotechnic devices by which we signal  
there’s someone in here we’re still alive!  
So maybe it’s, “don’t be afraid.” We can  
rewrite Icarus, flame-resistant feathers,  
wax that won’t melt, I mean it, I’ll draw up  
a prototype right now, that burning ball  
of orange won’t stop us, it’ll be everything  
we dream the morning after, even if we fall  
into the sea—we are boats, remember?  
We are pirates. We move in nautical miles.  
Each other’s anchors, each other’s buoys,  
the rocket’s red, already the world entire.


End file.
